parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Room: Sprinkles' Clues/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Sprinkles' Clues. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue: Today, Me, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Going to Play Together! *Sprinkles: I'm So Excited! *(Doorbell Rings) *Blue: I Think Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here! *Sprinkles: Let's Open The Door! *(Door Opens at Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Blue: Hi, Everyone! *Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Sprinkles! *Steve: We're So Excited to Play Games With You! *Blue: We Are Too! *Sprinkles: Nice to See You, Guys! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Come In? *Blue: Sure!, Come On In! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Sprinkles: Hey, Blue! *Blue: What is It, Sprinkles? *Sprinkles: I Have A Surprise for You, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters! *Blue: You Do?, What is It?, What Is It? *Sprinkles: You Wanna Know What It Is? *Steve: Yeah! *Sprinkles: Do You Really Wanna Know What It Is? *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *Sprinkles: Do You Really, Really, Really, Really, Really Wanna Know What It Is? *Blue, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *Sprinkles: Well, I'm Not Gonna Tell You! *Blue: Huh? *Steve: You're Not Gonna Tell Us, Sprinkles? *Sprinkles: Nope!, I'm Not Telling You!, 'Cause Today, You're Going to Have to Play... *(Sprinkles' Pawprints appear) *Sprinkles: Sprinkles' Clues!, To Figure It Out! *Little Bill: Sprinkles' Clues? *Sprinkles: Yeah!, Really!, Sprinkles' Clues! *Little Bear: Really? *Sprinkles: Yeah!, Remember How We Play Blue's Clues and We Find Blue's Pawprints Around Her Playroom, Outside, or Somewhere Where We Skidoo? *Oswald: Around Blue's Playroom! *Sprinkles: Yep!, Well, I'm Going to Hide Them and You All Can Find Them! *Ruby: Great Idea, Sprinkles! *Blue: It's Kind of Like Playing My Clues! *Sprinkles: Do You Wanna Play Sprinkles' Clues? *Bob: Yeah! *Sprinkles: Great! *(Song Starts) *Blue: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Sprinkles' Clues... *Steve: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Blue, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Sprinkles: Okay!, Listen Carefully, Everyone!, My Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! *Blue: Sprinkles' Clues! Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts